


Good Boy

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Bondage, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane gets off on watching Rick helpless and humiliated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

They've been fucking for weeks now. Ever since their cop days Rick would stumble in drunk or angry and always horny, pulling at Shane's clothes and nibbling at his ears, desperate for his body. Shane loved Rick, that's why he didn't struggle. He wanted to feel that touch. He wanted to feel Rick's hot breath against his face, his cock grinding against Shane's stomach like they were lovers. To Rick, however, it was not love.

As the apocalypse hit, the world changed and Shane tasted freedom. A new start, maybe a new love, the possibilities were endless. But all thoughts drained as Rick strode onto camp, pulling Lori into his arms and firing a gaze to Shane that was all too familiar. This time, Shane decided, things would be different.

They had been meeting up at an old shack near Herschel's barn, it smelled a little of damp and urine but it worked. With Herschel's permission, Rick took Shane out a few times a week. It was largely undisturbed, far enough from the makeshift camp the rest of the survivors were staying in and relatively secluded. The few animals that had once thrived in the nearby field were dead or hauled safely to the farm where the Greenes were able to keep watch over them, save for a few strays. One particular stray was a large Saint Bernard, faithful and strong, that seemed to like hanging around the area. Neither man was sure who it belonged to, only that it ambled up to the farm looking for food every so often and was bathed and groomed by Patricia.

Rick undressed quickly, laying out a blanket on the wooden flooring before flopping down on it, unpacking lubrication from an old knapsack. He was sat, legs drawn up to his chest, fingers idly running over his toes as Shane entered.

"Hey, I got something for us to try this time." Rick gestured to the knapsack before pulling out a pair of old cuffs, "You wanna try 'em?"

"Not real into that." Shane grunted, prompting another glare from Rick. Truthfully, the idea excited him, but it was something he planned on trying with a lover, not Rick. Hearing a scratching at the door, Shane paused, looking back at the door and to the cuffs. An idea struck.

"Actually, fuck it, yeah. But how about you wear 'em?" He smiled, something of a hidden darkness behind the grin, "Get you all nice and locked down so I can ride ya."

Rick shrugged and slapped the cuffs on, securing them to two solid pipes that ran through the corner of the room. As long as it got him off, he didn't really care how they did it.

Rick looked beautiful. Legs all spread, furred hole exposed and vulnerable, cock stiffened against his hairy belly in anticipation. He hadn't shaved in weeks - anywhere - and Shane loved it, hot sweat matting down the hair, thick musk rising from his taut body. Shane loved _him_.

Shane opened the door and bounded in, panting excitedly to see visitors in his humble abode. Shane ruffled the dog's fur as it pawed playfully at his chest, loving the attention. He tugged gently at the dog's collar, leading it over to Rick. It was a behemoth, almost as big as Rick and definitely thicker, a giant of muscle and fat and drool.

"Shane, what the fuck?" Rick spoke firmly, "Get that thing out of here, let's do this."

"Change of plans, Rick," he stated matter-of-factly, examining the name on the collar, " _Bull_ is gonna to play with ya instead."

Rick attempted to jerk forward in protest but was halted by those fucking handcuffs. As he looked in horror at the beast before him and the cuffs, things started fitting together. Shane had planned this from the start. A wet nose against his balls shocked him from his thoughts, ropey dog drool and snot quickly coating his unshaven crotch as it sniffed. Not only did it seem he had the misfortune of encountering one of the biggest dogs, but also the messiest.

"Look, Shane, you don't have to do this. What do you want? I'll do it." Rick pleaded, struggling against the weight encroaching on him. Heavy paws scratched at his thighs and feet as Bull grew more curious.

Oh, fuck. The lapping grew more frequent and it felt like, shit, Rick was getting hard from this. He was humiliated, cock flexing and filling with blood against Bull's slimy lips, its long tongue expertly moving over Rick's cock head and across his balls like the dog had been doing it his whole life. Shane felt a twitch in his jeans, though he was decidedly more proud of it than the figure writhing before him.

Bull moved upward, moving close enough to Rick that he could feel the stinky, hot breath of the Saint Bernard against his mouth, eyes in direct contact. He struggled, turning away from the first few licks so that they coated his cheek, then upwards, directing the dog to his chin and neck.

"Aw, Rick. C'mon, he just wants a kiss." Shane hopped to action, moving behind Rick's head and grabbing him rough by the jaw. Rick's teeth grinded as he attempted to pull away from Shane's vicelike grip, but he couldn't fight it. Shane pulled open Rick's mouth and Bull lunged for kisses. It was an odd, terrible taste. Dog food, Rick's precum, dirt… probably something dead. Rick's eyes shut tightly and he let out a muffled cry for help that nobody would hear.

"Go on, Rick, kiss back. He likes you." Shane grinned as he noticed the burgeoning erection the dog now sported, red and angry and wobbling as it tried to keep balanced against Rick. Rick's tongue edged out carefully until it tapped the dog's muzzle. Bull, delighted by his quarry's apparent interest, continued to lick, pressing tight up against Rick's face. Keeping one hand firmly on Rick's jaw, Shane undid his jeans with the other, letting his solid cock spring to freedom. He sucked in sharply as he viewed the spectacle, man and beast locked in a passionate, messy kiss, all the while sliding his cock against Rick's upper back and shoulders.

Shane moved beside the Saint Bernard, checking to see if Rick had sufficiently been drenched in drool. "Y'know how they say owners start to look like their dogs?" He chucked, swiping a finger at Rick's dripping lower lip and chin, "I'm startin' to think there may be truth to that."

Rick said nothing, simply looking away, curling up to face the corner in shame. In doing this he exposed his ass, a tight, hairy little fuckhole that made Shane - and the dog - excited. Grabbing the key, Shane unlocked one of Rick's cuffs. A few swift manoeuvres and Rick now lay on his stomach, face down and ass raised in the air. Rick's struggles were useless.

"Look, Shane, just fuck me. You fuck me and we can move on." He reasoned, trying anything to convince Shane to stop. Shane grabbed a dusty old mirror from under a cloth and propped it up in front of Rick.

"Bull isn't satisfied yet, Rick. Neither am I. Now why don' you be a good little slut and spread them legs for your superior?" Shane grinned, patting Bull, whose red, throbbing cock could be seen pulsating even through the grimy mirror. Shane grabbed the lubrication and roughly fingered Rick, having to hold back the Saint Bernard as he did so, though allowing the occasional lick to Rick's hairy crack. Extra lubrication, he supposed. More carefully, he stroked at the Saint Bernard, making sure he was nice and ready to enter his quarry.

Bull barely had to pounce onto Rick, already chest height at his ass. Claws scratched at Rick's thighs and he yelped in pain, face flushing red at what he was seeing in the mirror. Shane had now stripped down, eagerly stroking himself as Rick was mounted. Bull was far too heavy for Rick to struggle this time, and he had to use all his strength to keep himself upright. The dog's tail wagged excitedly as its cock ground against Rick, searching for an opening.

Noticing the tail, Shane's eyes couldn't help but travel slightly further downward, to the dog's ripe asshole. A little hairier than he was used to, but irresistible. Getting on his knees, he poked and played with the dog's backside. It seemed too busy with Rick to really notice, so he pushed his luck further by sliding in a lubricated finger. It backed up suddenly, engulfing Shane's finger in the heat. He could only smile at Bull's receptiveness. Still careful, he lowered his face to sniff at the dog, immediately assaulted with a scent that made his dick jump against his thigh. He licked softly around the outside, nuzzling further against Bull as his tongue slid inward.

Rick's face was contorted, mouth open in a silent shout as the weight of the dog's meaty length entered him. Bull whined at the pleasure of muscles closing in around its cock, urging it to pound in further and harder. Rick had finally formed words, a constant pained groan that fluctuated with every thrust, racking in intensity alongside the dog's movements. Bull produced a high pitched whine as semen flooded Rick, pulsing and endless, coating his torn asshole as the beast left him. Looking up at the dog's handiwork, Shane grinned, patting him reassuringly.

It wasn't hard for Shane to slide in afterwards, thick globules of dog semen dripping down his balls as he entered. It was too much to handle and Shane quickly followed suit, adding to the sticky fluid built up inside Rick, cock flexing out the last dribbles of cum into the shaking man underneath him. Satisfied, Bull bounded back out into the open, barking and padding contentedly back up to the farm for food.

"We better go too." Shane finally said, cleaning himself with Rick's uniform. He almost threw them back to Rick before deciding against it, resolving to unlock him and leave the bastard to walk back naked and leaking. He pat Rick on the shoulder, but the shaking man would not make eye contact with him. He was still red and sniffing, blinking tears from his eyes as he stared into the corner. Shane rose to his feet and kicked the door open wide, light flooding into the tiny shack.

"Good boy."


End file.
